Breakfast in Bed
by TaylorGibbs
Summary: Sequel to "Donuts". Gibbs brings Tony donuts, and gets his own breakfast in bed. Gibbs/DiNozzo pairing.


Gibbs watched as Tony ran for the bedroom, just taking in that tight ass and muscled body. He followed more slowly, checking out Tony until he disappeared into the bedroom. Gibbs put the donuts on Tony's kitchen table before ambling towards the back of the apartment. It would do Tony good to have to wait a couple of minutes. Patience was a virtue.

He sauntered in, waiting at the doorway and watching Tony where he stood in his bedroom, anticipation radiating off him. "Don't do it," Gibbs warned when Tony's hand drifted to his unbuttoned jeans. "My present to unwrap, Tony."

"Yours, huh?" Tony's smirk was knowing and so damned sexy.

"Yeah, mine. You expect any different when you answer the door like that?" Gibbs allowed his eyes to take in the complete picture of Tony, from the undone waist of the jeans, the mussed and very damp hair, the bare chest. He knew the feet were bare as well, but he couldn't quite drag his gaze lower than the denim and what he knew what underneath, pressing against it.

"Commando, huh?" Gibbs asked, his voice lowering and getting rougher.

"Yeah," Tony said, shifting his weight. "Don't look at me like that, Gibbs."

"Like what?"

"Like you want to eat me alive or something."

"But I do," Gibbs insisted. "Why would you think there's anything wrong with your body, Tony."

"I…what?" It was clear that Tony was taken off guard by the question.

Gibbs arched a brow. "Your body," he repeated, not bothering with the rest of the statement.

Tony shrugged, his expression closing off. "My body is fine, Gibbs."

"Damned right it is." Gibbs closed the gap between them and came around so that he was standing behind Tony. He rested a hand on Tony's stomach, stroking the skin there in circles, barely teasing both of them. "You look and feel _damned_ fine to me."

"B-boss…"

"Damned fine." Gibbs settled against Tony's ass, rubbing over him, their jeans giving him just the right amount of friction. If he hardened any further, it'd get uncomfortable, but for now the constriction was working for him.

"Don't listen to Kate, DiNozzo. Live a little."

"Is that why you brought me donuts?" Tony's breathing was deepening and that little hitch Gibbs loved so much was in his voice. "A self esteem thing."

"Maybe I just wanted to see you," Gibbs countered.

"Like what you see?" Tony asked, relaxing against Gibbs.

"Yeah. Mussed hair, muscled chest, and…" He lowered his hand, giving Tony a gentle squeeze through his jeans. "But you're wearing too much."

Tony looked over his shoulder. "You wanted to unwrap. Not my fault you're taking so long."

Gibbs flipped Tony back on the bed, undoing his jeans and pulling them down in a smooth motion. Tony looked incredible against the black comforter, all golden skin, green eyes, and hard cock, that little smirk on his lips.

"You really think I'm okay?" Tony asked, and that vulnerability stopped Gibbs in his tracks. Tony was never so unguarded with him, and Gibbs had the sense that things were changing, that his answer was significant and represented more than just a comment on Tony's physical state.

"More than okay," Gibbs replied, running his hand through Tony's hair. "Way more than just okay, DiNozzo." He didn't know how to verbalize what he meant without sounding like an idiot, so he crawled over Tony, leaning in and kissing him deeply, showing him with unspoken emotion what he thought.

When he broke away, they were both panting and his jeans were agony on his tight cock. "Jeans off," he said by way of an explanation, rolling off Tony and easing the taut denim over his own erection. Once he'd cleared the danger zone, he kicked off his shoes, yanked off his shirts, skimmed the jeans the rest of the way down, and tossed the entire pile of clothes in the corner. Tony'd yanked his jeans off as way and was watching Gibbs, one hand repeating the motion on his stomach that Gibbs had been doing earlier. Gibbs watched the pass of Tony's hand in smaller and then ever-widening circles on his abdomen.

"You're more than okay too."

"Wasn't asking," Gibbs shot back with a smirk of his own.

"Doesn't mean it matters any less," Tony replied, tackling Gibbs and kissing him deeply. Gibbs sensed this might be Tony trying to redirect attention, and he pulled back.

"Tony, I meant what I said. You don't have to suck in your gut to impress me. You don't even have a gut to suck in. Kate is getting under your skin. Don't let her."

Tony sighed, closing his eyes and nodding. "Okay, Gibbs." He rolled onto his side, pulling Gibbs along with him. The comforter was thick and they sank deeply into it, Tony's bed was much more luxurious than Gibbs', but it wasn't anything that surprised him. Tony was just a different kind of a guy. And yet somehow they fit together.

"Donut for your thoughts?" Tony asked, and Gibbs realized he must have gotten quiet.

"Don't want one of those, want you." Gibbs pulled Tony flush against his body, their erections rubbing together.

"Ah…God…" Tony gripped Gibbs' forearms. "No foreplay, please. Let's just get the party started. We can eat and do all that other stuff later…. I just need you, Gibbs."

There was stark honesty in those words that went well beyond sexual need and Gibbs responded by kissing Tony deeply again, his mouth slowly fusing with the other man's. Gibbs' eyes slammed shut and he cradled Tony's head in his hands, saying what he lacked the verbal talent to speak.

When Tony twisted away, Gibbs wondered what he'd done wrong, but then Tony slapped a bottle into his hand. "Every party needs liquid lubrication," Tony replied, those green eyes glowing with happiness. Gibbs' tension leeched away at the realization that Tony understood.

"Well, lay back then, Tony. I'm ready for some breakfast in bed."

"Me too, Gibbs. Me too."


End file.
